Aphrodisiac Blood
by Darkness-Forever-001
Summary: Alaina and Derek are assassins trained to kill monsters. One particular monster just keeps coming back, can they kill something that just doesn't want to leave them alone.
1. Chapter 1

***Alaina's POV***

It was such a beautiful night; the sky was clear of clouds, the moon was full and the stars twinkled brightly. Suddenly I felt a power ride the wind tickling my skin, it irritated me and I couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

"Alaina?"

Reality came back to me. The bright lights and loud noises from the carnival gave me a sudden headache. I clutched my head, wincing in pain.

"Alaina, do you want to go home?"

I shook my head "No Derek, I promised I'd go on a date with you and I plan to keep that promise."

"But if you're not feeling good-."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm with you."

His body relaxed but I could see in his eyes that he was still worried. A sweet smile and a kiss, I saw him melt. The peace between us ended when a high pitched scream pierced through the crowd. All heads turned toward the roller coaster and more screams erupted from below in the crowd as they dispersed running away. The moon shone brightly enough that I could see the fear in the blond captive's eyes. A blood hungry monster held her still, the moon reflected off of his fangs when he grinned.

"Well time to work" Derek pulled my hand "You know the rescue plan."

I nodded and branched off. Derek and I are hunters, specializing in the death of monsters. Derek started to climb the roller coaster's structure. Without a verbal word we already had a plan; I would distract the vampire while he saves the girl. I hid within the shadows of a ticket booth, pulled out my Browning 9mm Hi-Power gun, aimed it at the vampire's head and fired. He swung backwards, glaring at the now empty space that was once filled with a crowd of people.

My eyes traveled to where Derek was. He was fighting off little demons that were trying to stop his ascent. I jumped onto the ticket booth and took another shot, this time the vampire glared at me. He tossed the girl away; she screamed on her way down to the ground and then suddenly stopped. I had a quick glance toward her and noticed that Derek had caught her. One problem solved, the next one was the vampire who had jumped onto the roof of the ticket booth with me.

Derek was so busy with the girl that he didn't notice that the vampire decided that I was going to be his nightly dinner. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there on. I raised my gun, shooting in the chest up to his head while he bent forward fighting off the urge to step backwards. I was out of bullets - just when he was inches from my neck, a hand exploded from his chest pulling the heart out. The vampire fell back into my saviour, withering to a dried prune; I took a step backward a shaking hand to my throat. My heart was racing and I could feel my pulse beating under my fingers.

"Alaina!'

The world started moving at normal speed once again. My saviour took me in his arms and jumped off the ticket booth roof. I ran to Derek's arms, giving him a kiss then pulled away smiling, trying not to show how scared I was.

"Some date. We'll have to try again some other time."

"Don't joke" Derek looked at me seriously "That vampire nearly had a bite of you."

"Are you okay?" my saviour asked "You're still shaken up."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the rescue" I smile faded slightly, I didn't like how he could sense my fear "Do I get to know the name of my saviour?"

"Jason" he bowed respectfully, kissing the back of my hand "It is an honour to met you."

"Alaina."

'_I wonder if you realize how beautiful you are.'_

I blushed reading his mind with ease. It was a specialty of mine, something that I earned from my father. Unfortunately this power never shuts down and it's always stronger when I touched the person – or monster.

"Derek" he separated our hands and began pushing me away "Thank you for saving my girlfriend but we have to go."

I could feel the jealousy emanating from Derek. I sighed and complied with his urge to leave. One thing I love about him is that he can shut his mind so I don't always hear him, but he gets jealous so easily.

***Jason's POV***

"Are you okay Mariana?" I asked the young woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the blond replied rubbing her neck "Was Ajax's death really necessary?"

"Of course it was. He betrayed me; nearly killed you and he could have gotten the attention of the court."

"Those two are quite a team."

"That woman, Alaina, she's the key I've been searching for."

"I'll take care of her boyfriend for you, Master Jason."

With a twisted smile she turned and left. I went in search for a quick bite before going to bed. It was a shame that Ajax had to die; he was a good right hand man. Mariana was a good substitute, until she has fulfilled her duty then I'll dispose of her, a weak witch is easy enough to manipulate.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Alaina's POV ***

Groaning, I rolled over to look at the clock. I had to get up and ready for my undercover job as a photographer. I focused on nature, but if paid I'd take a photo of anything. I come highly recommended, especially after I did wedding photos for a famous friend.

I started at the park. The trees were healthy and the leaves were green, some even had flowers. The city had some Sakura blossoms and I was highly intrigued by them. It was early in the morning so not many people were out, only a couple of lovers walked under the Sakura blossoms enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

I turned around to see the young woman from the carnival. Her blond hair cascaded softly down to her shoulders; her eyes were a mesmerising colour: robin's egg blue. She stood beside me with her arms crossed under her breasts. The woman looked like a super model, now that I saw her in the day; she had a slim figure and stood with her feet in front of each other.

"Yes they are" I lowered my camera "You're from the carnival?"

"Yes, and thank you for saving me" she extended her hand "My name is Mariana."

"Alaina" I shook her hand "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better" she rubbed her neck "I want to invite the three of my rescuers' out for dinner. My treat."

"That's very kind, but unnecessary" I assured her.

"But I insist" she pleaded "Jason has already agreed to come."

"Why don't you give me your number" I suggested "I'll talk with Derek and get back to you."

My suggestion lit her face dramatically. She reached into her purse to pull out a business card, handing it to me with a smile.

"How do you know Derek? Are you together?" she inquired "Or is he single?"

"We work together" I paused thinking of her question and smiled lightly "You like him don't you? He certainly made an impression" she blushed faintly, avoiding eye contact, I chuckled "He can be very oblivious. Yes, Derek and I were on a date last night, we are trying a relationship."

Her face fell but I could tell something was racing through her mind as she bit her lip. She said bye with a fake smile and continued on her way while I got back to work. Her entire expression stayed on my mind making a little challenging to focus on my photographs.

Later that day I met up with Derek for lunch. It was a quaint little café where we ordered a coffee and sandwich. I was mentally debating if I should tell Derek about the invite. The way Mariana approached me seemed very trap like, it was just too convenient that she already had Jason going to the dinner.

"What's on your mind?" Derek inquired lightly touching my hand _'You're awfully quiet.'_

"We've been invited to dinner by that woman you saved."

"So? We'll probably get a job tonight" he paused, fork half way to his mouth and looked up at me "There's more to it."

"It feels like a trap, Mariana found me too easily" I dug into my pocket and pulled out the card "That's her business card."

"Mariana?" he looked in awe between me and the card "She's a super model!"

"Derek, focus!" I snapped my fingers in his face "When we talked today I felt this strange power from her."

"Make dinner plans with her, I'll go home and see what I can find. Something's going on in this city, watch you're back."

"You too. Oh, before I forget Mariana's enthralled with you."

"Are you suggesting a break up?" Derek covered his mouth shocked "How could you?"

I rolled my eyes a malicious grin forming "I'm just saying that this dinner may be a trap worth walking into."

*** Jason's POV ***

Mariana was on the phone as she walked into my chambers. She wore a huge smile as she said good bye.

"Alaina and Derek are coming to dinner" she announced.

"That's excellent Mariana."

"Thank you Master" she bowed "Everything is going our way."

"Don't get cocky" I warned "Those two hunters have killed many of our kind. They're smart enough to always be prepared no matter what."

"I will take care of Derek. There's nothing to worry about."

"Just don't get killed by him. You're my most favourable day time servant."

"Yes Master."

She bowed again and left, Mariana had other plans…I could sense it. Now was not the time to worry. I went to bed to relax; a rest is all I needed to be ready for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Alaina's POV ***

A constant knocking on my apartment door echoed through the tiny space. I got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and answered the door. Derek walked in blushing. He sat on the couch like it was his place as I went to my room to get dressed. Mariana said we'll be attending a fancy restaurant, to me that meant little black dress.

A simple black halter dress worked for the evening. It showed off my curves, the slit on the side trailed up my leg so I didn't trip. I pulled the knee length dress up to hide my Browning underneath. My Derringer went into the silver handbag over my shoulder. A pair of silver strapping shoes and a silver necklace with a single onyx gem around my neck finished the outfit.

"My monster network got a hit on Mariana" Derek called.

"Oh?" I was creating waves in my medium length light brown hair "What did it say?"

"She's a witch, though a very weak one at that."

"That would explain the little power I felt from her."

"She's been off the map for a few years through."

"What would have caused that?"

"It could be any number of things from losing power, being disowned from the family to serving someone more powerful then her."

I stepped out into the living room where Derek was waiting in his dress pants. He turned toward me and froze, his mouth dropped. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"You can look but can't touch" I teased smirking.

"Oh man" he groaned "You're torturing me."

I rolled my eyes and lead the way out, Derek drove us to the restaurant. Mariana and Jason were waiting for us at the table; we had a private room in the back.

"Alaina, you look gorgeous" Jason complemented, pulling out my chair.

"Thank you."

Derek grimaced, I glanced at him and a smile replaced the grimace. He pulled out Mariana's chair, brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

*** Jason's POV ***

Tonight was going to be a good night; Alaina's blood, the blood of a pure bred vampire's child can be the most powerful of all. Though, what was strange was that she didn't act like her father was one of the kings of the night.

"Is something wrong Alaina?" I asked touching her hand lightly as she stared at her dinner.

She glanced at Derek then pulled her hand back. She wore a very serious face.

"There's a strong power riding the air" she replied "It's vile to my senses."

"What is a witch going to get out of helping a vampire?" Derek brushed Mariana's cheek "Especially one as beautiful as you."

"Thank you" Mariana blushed "I'm actually a very weak witch. Jason promised me power and respect among my fellow witches."

"And what do you want Jason?" Alaina inquired leaning forward.

I cupped her chin smirking, the answer was simple "I want you."

*** Alaina's POV ***

Jason's words made my heart flutter, his voice held me. Like all vampires, his voice held the promise of sex, but there was something more in the undertone, something more intimate. I found myself staring into his eyes; he was using his most basic vampire tricks on me.

"This won't hurt a bit" he whispered, warm breath brushing my neck.

My body froze on me, I couldn't move. There was a slight prick in my neck, and then his cool lips pressed over the wound, it felt so right. A gun shot in the distance made him move away.

"Stay off of Alaina, you monster!" it was Derek.

My vision was returning, I was resurfacing from the depths of Jason's tricks. Pain surged through me, reflex was to grab my neck, and I felt two small holes. Pulling my hand back to my line of sight, I noticed it was covered in blood. I looked at Jason; his face was smeared with blood.

"You drank my blood" realization hit me.

"It was to die for" he grinned, licking his lips.

"Master Jason" Mariana begged "May I please have the power you promised me?"

Jason turned toward her, rage clear in his eyes. With a careless swipe of his hand, Mariana doubled over, coughing up blood. I was afraid the day would come when a vampire would target me for my blood.

"You have done my bidding; I have no further use for you."

"But, Master."

Tears were flowing from her eyes to stain her cheeks. I couldn't let her die, she may be a witch but she was kind and powerless. Jason raised his hand like a sword about to make the final blow when I pulled my Browning out and shot him in the head. He growled at me, stumbling backwards. I watched in awe as the wound from the bullet healed instantly.

"Alaina, I've never seen a vampire heal that fast" Derek complained "What are we going to do?"

"The same thing we always do" I replied still staring at Jason, determination in my eyes "Destroy the monsters threatening this town."

He focused his attention on the vampire before us, stepping in front of Mariana to protect her. I pulled out my Derringer with my free hand, the Browning still in the other; I faced Jason and began shooting at his head. His reflexes were lightning fast with steel skin, he blocked every single bullet.

"Derek, this isn't working."

"We need more fire power…but how are we going to get that?"

A ring of fire suddenly surrounded Jason; I blinked in surprise and took a step back from the heat. Mariana held her index finger on the ground forming circles.

"What are you doing?" Jason shrieked unable to get past the flames.

"Stopping you" Mariana replied coughing up some blood "You don't deserve the power you stole."

"Stole?" Derek glanced at her.

I had to think quickly, Mariana's little power wasn't going to be enough to keep Jason back much longer. I watched Jason's movements closely as he tried to fend of flames that attacked, he had to have a weakness just like the other monsters Derek and I have defeated. My eyes flickered all over his body, I couldn't see any thing, and my breath was speeding up. I didn't know how to get out of this situation until Jason made a movement that caught my eye.

"Mariana can you hold Jason back any longer?" I asked.

"No" her flames were dissipating "This is it; Jason's first blow took too much out of my already weak body."

She fainted, her power disappeared and Jason smiled, he could move freely again. I had watched him, any time a flame got close to his neck he went to protect it immediately and there was a small burn mark that remained when he was first hit by the flame.

"Derek, I've found a weakness."

I tossed him my Browning with a fresh magazine, Derek started to shoot Jason's chest; it being the largest part of him it was an easy target. I grabbed a steak knife from the table rubbing it against my Derringer to magnify it. I had to move fast, with all my strength I stabbed him in the neck from behind. He leaned back in pain, head swinging back to knock me back a step, he glanced at me with fiery hate. I looked into his eyes with disgust and twisted the knife further into his neck never letting it go until it showed on the other side. Derek shot Jason's legs sending us both cascading to the ground. I pulled the knife out and crawled away. Right before my eyes I watched Jason lose all his blood, his skin turned grey and he shrivelled up.

"Is it over?" Derek asked.

I starred at Jason "Yeah, its over."

"Is there anything I could get you?" a waiter walked in.

"An ambulance" the waiter just stood there "NOW!"

He jumped and ran out of the room, I saw Derek tap the wall.

"Sound proof room" he said.

That would explain why no one called the police when the first bullet was shot. I used the wall to help me stand, I was a little weak now, and walked over to Derek relieved that we were okay. When the ambulance came to take Mariana we went with her. She was taken to emergency immediately, while the doctors also made sure to clean up the bite mark I had and wrap it up.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Alaina's POV ***

I stayed with Mariana while she was kept in the hospital. She healed really quickly for a weak witch, only a nights rest, I wondered if any of Jason's powers were in her from a backlash effect. The doctor's though wanted to keep her a few more days for tests and to make sure she was all healthy. Derek and I had to make sure we had a special doctor who specializes in monsters.

"Where's Jason?" Mariana asked as soon as she woke up.

"He's all shrivelled up" I replied.

"After the police looked at his body Jason was put in a coffin and sent to get cremated" Derek explained carrying two coffee's into the room "Sorry I didn't realize you were awake."

"The fight is over, you're safe."

Mariana looked relieved but I could sense that she was still worried. I let it slide knowing that when she was ready she'd talk about it, weather to me or Derek. She probably realized now that we are the only ones she can trust.

*** Jason's POV ***

I felt something wet hit my face and trickle down to my mouth, a few drop later my eyes opened. All I saw was darkness; I had a headache and was extremely parched. I tried to sit up but hit my head; feeling around I realized I was in a coffin. I lifted the lid and blinked a few times only to see my worst nightmare.

"What do you want Lucifer?" I snarled.

"Ah, Jason, you're awake" he offered me a cup of blood "It's good to see you."

"Answer the question" I took the cup and drank it in a gulp.

"The vampire council sent me" he explained refilling my cup "They heard about your little power trip and wish to see you. Though, they couldn't do that if you were dead, so they sent me to fetch you."

"The vampire council? You're one of their pets now?"

"Actually it's the other way around."

"How so?"

"You know how much I've never liked how those particular vampires" a sadistic smirk on his face "Besides I have amazing benefits that I believe you'll want me to share with you."

"Thank you for awakening me but I am not one of the council's pets, nor shall I be yours."

I crawled out of the coffin, snapped Lucifer's neck and jumped out of the vehicle. I made my way to the nearest house biting the neck of any human in my way like a vicious beast. Their blood tasted salty in my mouth. I was going to kill Derek and Mariana. Alaina was my queen, her blood my aphrodisiac, and she will be mine no matter what.

"This is unnecessary" Lucifer kicked a body aside.

"I need strength and what happened to that snapped neck?"

"I'm immortal, or did you forget?"

"Must have slipped my mind" I hissed "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Come with me Jason, I can make you stronger then everyone you've ever fought."

I turned to Lucifer, his offer was tempting but I didn't trust him. To get help from this devil means I had to give something up to him.

"What's the catch?"

Lucifer smiled and I suddenly feared the answer.

*** Alaina's POV ***

"Come on Alaina" Derek popped his head into the hospital room "There has been a massacre across town; the ones who have hired us believe it's a werewolf, it was very animalistic."

"Bye Mariana" I waved following Derek "Our job is never complete."

"Be safe" she tried to smile reassuringly.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Alaina's POV ***

"Oh, wow" I gawked at the towns destruction "I've never seen anything do something like this before."

Bodies were tossed here there and everywhere, some were even laying across roofs and others had their limbs scattered around. It was worse then I had originally thought; I glanced at Derek who was examining the closest body to where he stood.

"No werewolf I've met has ever made these kinds of marks" he stated ushering me closer to have a look "There are nail and teeth impressions on the body and if you look at the separated pieces they're actually torn off."

"Torn off?" our civilian survivor questioned "This was a beast craving destruction with blood red eyes."

"Werewolves don't have red eyes; they have yellow ones that glow in the dark. They also travel in packs, not even a lone wolf would dare to destroy a neighbourhood like this by itself."

I thought for a moment, going through every creature that we've encountered through my mind "Only one blood thirsty beast would be brave enough to do this destruction by itself. A vampire."

"A new born maybe" Derek stood up looking around him "I hate to say this but we may have to ask for an invite from the vampire counsel and ask them directly."

I grimaced at the thought "We'll need to do that right away if we want to see them tonight."

*** Jason's POV ***

I decided to pay my little witch a visit, knowing full well that she was in the hospital healing from the injuries I had caused her. The window was open so I jumped right in, no one needed to know I was here and warn Alaina ahead of schedule for me. Mariana stirred awake and stared directly at me, her eyes going wide and her body shook with fear.

"Jason you're supposed to be dead."

"Funny I could say the same to you" I sneered relishing in her fear "Doesn't matter you will be soon enough."

"NO!" she sat up grabbing her head "This is just a dream, its day time you can't be walking around."

I saw nothing wrong with telling her my secrets since I was going to kill her today anyway "I made a deal with the devil. Now my vampiric weaknesses don't affect me any more."

As I spoke I moved closer to her and in a swift movement covered her face with a pillow. She struggled desperately trying her free herself from me, there was beeping that stopped my kill and footsteps rushing toward the room. I had to let go and leave as the door opened, I'll come back for her tonight, I hate leaving loose ends.

*** Alaina's POV ***

"What was that all about?" Derek asked as I got off the phone.

"Mariana just had an attack and she called for us."

"I'll head down to the hospital; you focus on getting us a viewing with the counsel."

"Easy as pie" I waved a hand "Go, it sounded very urgent."

I caught a cab back to my apartment, finding the door to be slightly ajar. With a light push I opened the door to find one of the kings of the night lounging on the couch. I slammed the door behind me and went to the fridge for a glass of water.

"Welcome back daughter."

"So you've received my called" I sat on the chair next to him.

"Of course, when you are in danger I always come to help. What is it that you need?"

"Is it at all possible to see the counsel tonight?"

"What do you need to talk to them about?"

"There was an attack on a neighbourhood across town. Derek and I believe it was a vampire, maybe a new born and we were hoping that the counsel may have an idea of who had done that."

"Ah, yes, that attack" he ran his hands through his hair and stood up "Then I'll make sure that they are aware of your arrival."

"Hold it father" I went to block the door "What do you know about the attack?"

He caressed my cheek "All will be explained tonight. You know where to find us, come as soon as the sun sets."

I let my father leave and went to the hospital to see how Mariana and Derek were. Tonight was going to be rough, I really did hate being in the presence of the vampire counsel. One thing Derek doesn't know is that one of the kings of the night – a member of the vampire counsel happens to be my father, he had fallen in love with a human woman and I'm one of the rare children to have been born of that combination.

"So what were you able to dig up?" Derek asked immediately.

"We're meeting with the vampire counsel tonight."

"How were you able to finagle that?" Mariana inquired still rubbing her arms.

"Connections" I left it vague and changed the subject quickly "Doctor said you had an attack."

"Actually I didn't have an attack, I was attacked by Jason" she shivered "I don't know how but he's still alive and walking in sunlight."

"How is that even possible?" Derek inquired surprised.

"If a vampire is old enough a lot of the myths become the truth" I told him.

"Jason is too young for that though" Mariana interjected "He said something about making a deal with the devil."

"Maybe the counsel will have some answers" I glanced at a clock "If we want to talk to the counsel we should be leaving now Derek."

"Sun doesn't set for another hour."

"Just trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

*** Alaina's POV ***

I had to blindfold Derek as I drove to the vampire's secret layer, surprisingly enough it wasn't all that hard to find. They had built their own building underneath the towns' already existing city hall. I was nervous, I haven't been to this building in years and I swore I would never go back. Now I'm not only asking for help but I am also bringing a fellow hunter who has no feelings towards monsters, especially vampires. I parked the car and turned off the engine, hands tightening on the steering wheel I was beginning to second guess myself.

"Can I remove the blindfold now?" Derek questioned from the seat beside me.

"Yes" I jumped shaken then cleared my throat "There is one rule for tonight."

"Oh?"

"No weapons allowed in the presence of the counsel."

"There is no way in hell I am going into the dragon's layer without some sort of protection" he slammed his car door shut.

"They won't attack you" I tried to re-assure him.

"How do you know that? They are blood drinking monsters."

"Do you want the answers to your questions or not?" I glared at him, being a few inches shorter didn't help my attempt at being the tough one.

"I do."

"Then leave the weapons" I opened the trunk to the car "Vampires won't play nice if you break a rule, so be cautious if you want to live."

He grumbled some curses and he reluctantly left the silver and guns in the trunk. I led the way through the weaving tunnels that were attached to the parking garage. Derek put his jacket around me when I rubbed my arms, I shrugged it off I wasn't cold I was just nervous. At the end of the tunnel was a pair of large extravagant doors, the guards nodded at me and opened them.

"Welcome Alaina."

My father stood on the ground, while the rest of the counsel sat in high chairs above us with a spot light on each one. I looked at each of the dozen members giving them a sign of respect then looked behind them to see if the older vampires were also in the room. Derek's hands balled into fists at his side, I directed him to the chairs placed out for us. He sat down with a stern look, I sat next to him and my father stood slightly behind me.

"Who is it that you have brought?" the counsel inquired focusing on Derek.

"My name is Derek, monster hunter" he glared at them.

"Is that supposed to send shivers down our spines human?"

He didn't answer but I saw the angry twitch. He wanted desperately to attack but I put a hand on his arm.

"You had asked a question" I responded "He had answered. Do not mock ones nature."

The counsel turned their attention to me "Are you telling us what to do young one?"

"My answer is clear to your ears."

There was a pause "We hear you have a request for us."

"My partner and I have seen the aftermath of an attack. We believe it was done by a vampire and were hoping you had a lead for us to follow."

There were murmurs around before they spoke "There is nothing we can tell you."

"That's a load of bull!" Derek stood from his seat.

"Show some respect human, you are in our prescience asking for our help."

When they spoke in union like that it sent shivers up my spine. Normally they spoke one by one, but it being so dark it was hard to tell who spoke all I could do was note the different voices. I stood next to Derek putting my hand on his shoulder telling him to sit back down.

"There's another thing that was recently discovered."

The counsel waited for us to be seated again "And what might that be young one?"

"Jason, the vampire we had drained was sent to be turned to ashes but we have a witness claiming that he is still alive and more powerful then before."

There was silence this time and the sound of them all leaning back in their seats. Derek glanced at me unsure of what was going on.

"Silence" I mused "You know something about this."

"We know nothing."

Derek gritted his teeth "Why bother having us come if there was nothing to tell us?"

"It was a request from one of our own."

"Let me ask a different question" I interjected "Why have all your answers been lies?"

"A young one such as yourself should not be interfering in our affairs."

"You know where I stand with your affairs."

"Please just tell her what you know" my father stepped forward.

There was a voice from behind the counsel "Tell her, she is one of us."

Derek blinked and glanced at me. I couldn't help but grind my teeth and glared at the darkness. So much for keeping my secret well away from Derek, the elders just ruined that for me.

"Our partnership may be affected after this" I whispered to Derek.

"What do you mean? You're not one of them" he whispered back confusion in his voice.

"Alaina is not one of us" my father protested.

"As long as she has your blood flowing in her she is one of us" the elder warned "And she is also a target."

"The human male should leave" the counsel ordered.

"Derek stays by my side" I told them standing up "He is in this just as deep as I am."

"Your partner may not like what he hears."

"Then let him figure things out afterwards."

"Human, do you promise to not to divulge what you are about to hear to anyone?"

I glanced at Derek; he nodded "I promise."

"The vampire Jason is alive; he is also the killer you seek."

"How can that be?"

"Jason was my subordinate" my father explained "I had Lucifer go and revive him; he was supposed to be brought to me for treason."

"That is an important piece of information you were keeping from me" I turned to him.

"I didn't know it was going to turn out like this" he touched my cheek lightly.

"Don't touch her" Derek slapped his hand away.

I felt the surge of power through the counsel "Derek didn't attack with any weapon, a human feeling over whelmed him. There is no need for concern."

"Since your father is the cause of this problem" the counsel calmed down "Then he will be the one to help you solve it. Then we will discuss if he should stay on as a counsel member."

"Father?" Derek turned to me "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You hate all monsters and their children" I told him then turned to the counsel "Is there a way to defeat Jason, he can walk in sunlight now."

"We will look into it for you young one" the elder answered.

"But sir-" the counsel began to protest.

"I trust this child and her human, they will bring a new era of hope and I expect you all to help them as they may need."

"Thank you elders" I bowed nudging Derek.

He bowed as well but was reluctant to thank them. My father followed as we left the counsels presence. It was quiet between the three of us until we reached my car and I let out my breath. The tension was still high but I could at least breathe and be able to stop the attack of two men instead of having to stop a dozen.

"So" Derek started "Your Alaina's father."

"Yes, my blood runs through her veins. Her mother is human" my father responded.

"What kind of vampire power does she have?"

"She can read minds and speak to them. Her blood is also very tasty for any vampire; she would be a large target for Jason is he knew about her."

"He's already tasted my blood" I told him.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me you knew Jason."

Derek shifted in his spot then extended his hand "If we're going to work together we might as well start off fresh. My name is Derek."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alaina's father – Mark."


	7. Chapter 7

*** Jason's POV ***

Now that is was dark I decided to pay Mariana another visit, there would be less witnesses at this time of night. I walked in through the front door, her floor happened to only have one nurse at the desk. She was easy enough to compel, in the morning if asked she wouldn't even remember me.

"Ah, sleeping so soundly" I murmured taking a good look at Mariana.

I sat in the chair near her glancing around the room deciding on how to kill her. I could go with the pillow smothering, it's a classic and it'll be a quick death. Or I could go a bit more cruel method and play with the machinery near her; it'll be a slow kill. With a sigh I cracked my knuckles and decided it was going to be more fun if I did the kill with my own two hands.

I slipped my hands around her tiny neck and began tightening my grip. I watched her face; she tried to free herself from my grip as her eyes grew wide. I heard the heart machine beside the bed beep – faster and faster while foot steps came running down the empty halls of the hospital. I wasn't going to leave Mariana until I finished killing her, this time I was going to have it my way.

"Get away from her!" a bullet came flying at my back.

I turned to see Alaina, Derek and even my master Mark "It's a family reunion."

"Step away from the girl" Mark commanded.

"I will" I grinned "Once she's dead."

"We won't let that happen."

Alaina and Derek moved faster than I though possible for humans. They knocked me off balance and I ended up letting go of Mariana's neck. Mark came swooping in and took her out of harms way. I growled at my second loss, Lucifer was going to have a field day about this.

I grabbed Alaina as she came at me with a silver dagger "If I can't kill Mariana tonight I guess I'll just have to take you with me."

"Never!" she spun the dagger in her hand and shoved it in my side.

"That tickles."

I shifted my arms around her body. One arm around her hips and the other snaked up between her breasts and held her head to the side giving me free access to her neck. I bared my teeth placing the tips against her skin, she struggled but I tightened my grip on her body. We were pressed so tightly against each other it got me aroused and the thought of her blood didn't help matters either, her heart beat speed up just adding to my arousal.

"Get your filthy hands off Alaina!" Derek shouted ready for an attack.

"Careful" Mark held him back "One wrong move and he'll bite her."

I grinned as Derek ground his teeth and backed up toward the window "You don't want anything to go wrong tonight do you?"

Suddenly Alaina's heartbeat slowed and she spoke in just a whisper "If you want me that badly just take me now."

"Tonight is not part of the plan" I licked her neck "Don't worry you'll be all mine soon enough."

Alaina backed her head into mine, hoping to loosen my grip on her but instead it only tightened. Mark then moved incredibly fast, grabbing me by the neck and removing my hands from my aphrodisiac only to hold me outside the window. I know Lucifer gave me more power but I felt like a weak human within Mark's grip.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now" he growled.

"I have the devil on my side."

Just as I said those words Lucifer showed up sitting on the window frame. Alaina and Derek gasped at his sudden arrival but Mark showed no signs of surprise. Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Mark's grip loosened and I was able to get free falling to the ground safely.

*** Alaina's POV ***

"Who are you?" I barely managed a whisper.

"Lucifer" he smiled at me then vanished as quickly as he appeared.

My father gripped his shoulder as he turned from the window "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Why did you let Jason go?" Derek demanded kneeling by my side.

"It wasn't intentional" my father snapped back "Lucifer over powered me."

"How is that even possible?"

"The devil can do many things, whether you're human or monster it doesn't matter" I explained "He can do as he pleases; there is absolutely no way to kill him, only destroy his toys."

"Right now Jason is his favourite toy" my father walked right past us "It's almost day time, I need to rest."

"As early as possible make it to my apartment."

He nodded and left. Derek helped me up; I took a hold of the bed frame. Mariana looked nervous standing by the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek insisted.

"It feels like I just got raped but other then that I'm fine" I saw his lips thin and changed the subject "Mariana, we're taking you out of this hospital."

"But-" she started to argue.

"Jason has come after you twice; I'm not going to hand you over on a silver platter."

She smiled weakly "Thank you."

"I do have one question" Derek turned to her "Why does he keep coming after you?"

"I betrayed him; Jason kills anyone who betrays him. He killed Ajax, the vampire you saved me from."

"Maybe, but there may be another reason too" I paused straightening up "I know of someone who might be able to answer that question."

"You need to rest" Derek told me "You've been through a lot tonight."

"No time to rest" I took a step toward Mariana and fell "We have a job to do."

"I'm taking you home. Mariana and I will be in the apartment with you. Nothing is going to happen while you rest; I'm not letting Jason touch either of you two again."


	8. Chapter 8

*** Alaina's POV ***

I let Mariana take my bed so she could have a proper sleep while I took the couch. I had a sound sleep for most of the night and continued until the next day. Derek rested in the chair; I never understood how he could go so long without proper sleep. It was around six pm when I heard my father enter the apartment.

He stroked my cheek lightly, I moved slightly so I could feel his cool hand more. He knew I was awake and probably smiled but I was just too lazy to open my eyes. Derek then entered the room and stopped, I didn't make any sound or movement to let him know I was awake.

"How did you get in?"

"I have the key" my father kissed my forehead then sat down in one of the chairs.

"I just want to make one thing clear" Derek growled "I don't care if you are really Alaina's father you're still a vampire and if you make one wrong move I will kill you."

"Do not worry human, I will not betray the trust of my daughter."

I heard Derek shift and there was a moment of silence. Then there was movement and the sound of a chair being sat in.

"Since we are going to work together" my father suggested "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

"There's nothing I want to tell you."

"I'm not asking for your life history I just have a couple of questions" I assumed Derek made a gesture for my father to continue "How and when did you meet my daughter? And how is it that you two have stayed partners for so long, given that she can read minds?"

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. How is it that Alaina is your daughter?"

"I fell in love with a human woman, we matted and by a miracle she had Alaina. The vampire counsel member are made of very few vampires, all selected by the elders because of the child that has been brought into this world. I am the youngest on the counsel so I still have much to learn."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She died when Alaina turned eight" my father sighed "I was supposed to meet them at Alaina's school, she was in a play that night, but unfortunately missed it. They were attacked on their way home; I sensed their danger and was too late to save them. I then began to train my daughter to be a killer, by the time she was twelve I had to let her be."

"You trained her?"

"It was a werewolf that attacked them; I wanted my daughter to be able to protect herself. The elders forbid us from seeing our children regularly after they turn twelve. I trained her to know all there was to know about us monsters and how to kill us. I broke the rules many times for Alaina, she is just as precious to me as her mother was and I won't let anything happen to her."

"That's all touching but a little hard to believe."

"You may believe it or not but I am telling you the truth, now it's your turn."

Derek sighed "If Alaina's twenty-eight now then it's been ten years since I've first met her. I happened to be in the park chasing after a werewolf when I saw her sitting on the edge of the fountain. I had called out to her, warning her of the danger, she just stood up and pulled a shotgun from under her trench coat. I stopped in my tracks as the beast fell to the ground from its mid jump at her, then she turned the shot gun on me. I thought she was going to kill me, after two more rounds I turned around to see that she actually saved me from the two other werewolves behind me."

My father laughed "I didn't realize she could attack so easily at that age."

"Her eyes were so cold it sent shivers down my spine. I was still a young hunter at the time, older then Alaina but she had years more experience then I did. On that night I thought I'd never see her again but the mayor had hired her a few more times for jobs that I was working on. It wasn't until our fifth job did I finally get to talk to her."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"The moment she was done the kill she left. This time though she got injured and couldn't move as fast, I carried her to the car then drove her to the closest hospital. She starred at me the entire time and I started to think that she was mute. After the doctor had fixed her up I went into her room and just as I was closing the door she thanked me. I was stunned, her voice was softer then her appearance but it was the next question that had me held in place."

"And what might that question be?"

"She asked me why she couldn't read my mind. I didn't know how to answer that one, I didn't know I could shut my mind to telepathic people so instead I told her my name and said that we make a good pair. We've been working together since, Alaina believe that we should keep in good standings with the monster world while I just want them all dead."

"That is a very good question. How is it that Alaina couldn't read your mind?"

I decided it was time to 'wake up' and groaned. Slowly turning away from the couch to see the two men in my living room, both of them staring at me. Derek smiled softly while my father eyed my facial expression.

"Good morning" I yawned exaggerating a stretch.

"Morning?" Derek laughed "It's supper time."

"Perfect" I rubbed my eyes and found a pen and paper "You take Mariana to this address. I'll start searching for Jason with my father."

"Why am I going here?"

"I believe there is something to Mariana that's more then what the surface is telling. She may not realize her full potential, but there must be a solid reason as to why Jason is going after her."

"Betrayal is a pretty sound theory to me" my father leaned back in the chair.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'm getting a shower and then we're leaving."

"Yes ma'am" he teased.


	9. Chapter 9

*** Jason's POV ***

Lucifer starred at me from across the dinning room table "Your week is coming to an end."

"I know" I growled.

"If you need help I can always give you some."

"I don't need any more help."

Lucifer slammed his hands on the table "This is your forth night. You failed to kill a weak witch twice now."

"It's not just any witch I'm trying to kill. Mariana not only betrayed me she's also the daughter of a grand white witch."

"How can she be so weak?"

"I thought you knew everything" I laughed "Her mother died after she was born and was raised by witches who didn't want her to reach her full potential. I took her under my wing trying to mold her my way."

"That was actually a good plan, but now you can't kill her."

"Once she's dead I can go after Alaina."

"I can give you Alaina on a silver platter."

I shook my head smiling at my vision of her "It's the thrill of capturing her with my own hands and drinking her blood on my bed."

"So how do you plan on doing that? Alaina is the daughter of one of the counsel members. Then there's her partner you should worry about."

"He's just a human."

Lucifer shook his head "If you keep that kind of thinking then maybe I am putting my money on the wrong vampire."

I was going to argue against him but he had already left the room. I pushed my food away from me, suddenly not feeling so hungry and went outside. It surprised me when I first came to Lucifer's place, it was a mansion located outside the city that had a perfect view over everything. I leaned against the balcony attached to the dinning room, and looked out at the city. Lucifer had a telescope set up to get a closer look at the city; I used it and found Alaina asking around the monster community.

"Damn" I felt myself get aroused just by looking at her "What is it about this one woman that has me so confused."

I debated on going down there to take her but then Mark came into the picture and I knew that option was out. I bit my lip thinking things through; Lucifer has a room filled with some toys that I may be able to use to get rid of Mark. I couldn't believe I was going to have to possibly kill, or at least attempt to kill my master.

*** Alaina's POV ***

My father returned from a quick call from the counsel. A shiver went down my spine and I looked up at the sky, as my eyes drew upwards I saw a flash of something in the distance. I took two steps towards it but my father stepped in front of me, not on purpose – I hope.

"You okay?" he asked touching my forehead.

"Yeah" I looked past him "I could have sworn that I saw something."

"Oh?" he turned to look in the same direction "I don't see anything."

"Never mind. What did the counsel have to say?"

"They have no clue how to get rid of Jason but they did tell me where Lucifer lives."

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?"

He shrugged "I just found out. I may a part of the counsel but I'm still the youngest of them all and have much to learn."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just saying that you're part of the counsel to impress me."

"Why would I need to impress my own daughter?"

"I don't know" I rubbed my arms "It feels like someone is watching me."

He looked around and laughed lightly "You're a hunter talking to a vampire counsel member in the monster community."

"No, like Lucifer or Jason is watching my every move."

"Well I'm here" he puffed out his chest "And no one will harm my baby girl and live."

I scowled but was touched by his feelings "Why don't you show me where Lucifer lives. Tonight you and I can test its security, then tomorrow night we will attack and kill Jason if that is where he is hiding."

"Two questions; what if Jason isn't there? And do you plan to have an attack plan?"

"Of course we'll have a plan and if Jason isn't there then we'll force someone to talk."

"Sometimes I wonder how you became such a touch young woman."

"Your wonderful training and life have made me tough father" I grinned "Come on, let's get back to the apartment and fill Derek in on the plan."


	10. Chapter 10

*** Alaina's POV ***

"Everyone remember the plan?" Derek asked one final time before leaving my apartment.

We all groaned, he had gone over the plan three times, I could tell he was nervous. I was going to be a decoy; if Jason was in Lucifer's mansion then he would come and get me. If that was the case then I'd send a mental warning to Derek, Mariana and my father and they would come in to save me. They were going to carry the traditional killing things and the new stuff; we were going to find a way to kill Jason no matter what.

"I don't like putting my daughter in danger, and right into the hands of the enemy no less" my father complained.

"It can't be helped. Mariana, please oh please don't die tonight. It's great knowing that you're the daughter of a white witch but you're a rare species" I paused "excuse the terminology."

She laughed "That's okay, I understand."

We left all nervously. I felt the most nervous, I had to be bait and I had the most to lose. At first I was in awe as I wondered onto Lucifer's property and first noticed the mansion, but then my heart began to race. I was just at the back corner of the mansion, shadows hiding me from sight when Jason appeared before me.

"You've saved me the trouble of searching for you" he smiled "Thank you."

I just barely sent out a 'help' to my father when Jason stuck a needle in my neck. My body was paralyzed and just collapsed to the ground, not a sound came out of my mouth as he picked me up.

*** Jason's POV ***

It felt too bitter sweet as I placed Alaina on the bed carefully, this was just too easy. Lucifer walked in to examine her more closely; he ran his hands through her hair. I felt uneasy; he smiled like he had an ulterior motive.

"So you finally caught her" he leaned in to smell her hair "How does it feel?"

"Feels too easy" I pushed him away "Now if you'll excuse me, I would love to feed."

"Of course."

He left the room and I took a better look at Alaina. She was so peaceful, I didn't know how much longer the knock out drug was going to last so I tied her up as an insurance policy. I straddled her and leaned down to bite her neck, my fangs pierced her skin and she inhaled deeply.

"Jason you're dead" her voice was low.

I pulled away "Somehow I don't see that happening."

A wooden steak pierced through my chest "Missed."

I reared back "Derek, you're missing the party."

"I'm here to crash it."

*** Alaina's POV ***

I struggled on the bed, the loss of blood was playing tricks on my vision but I had to get free. Mariana came into the room and freed my hands and feet then helped me to sit up. Derek and Jason were in the middle of a fight, I had to help my partner but Mariana wouldn't let me do anything but get out of that room. I wondered where my father was until I saw him in the next room fighting a losing battle against Lucifer.

"His last chance" Lucifer smiled at me, with a flick of his wrist he sent my father flying across the room "Alaina, let's talk."

Mariana tensed beside me "What about?"

"There's so much I want to know, and so much I want to teach you."

"I'm fine exactly where I am."

"Yes, yes" he waved my answer away "Let me put this in a different way, I want to make a deal."

I heard Derek shriek in agony and bit my lip "What kind of deal?"

"I'll strip Jason of all the powers I've given him and return him to ashes."

"Don't do anything" Mariana whispered.

"And what is it that you want in return?" I asked fearing the worst.

"A favour, something I can use at any time when I need to use it. Whenever I ask for this favour I don't want any arguments."

Derek made another painful sound. I looked over at my limp father then back at Lucifer. I knew I was going to regret this but Jason could no longer be on this Earth.

"Very well."

"Excellent" he smiled and clapped his hands then disappeared.

I collapsed to the floor; Mariana was mumbling a spell with her hands over my wound. Derek came crawling out of the bedroom confused and my father started to stir.

"What the hell happened?" Derek exclaimed "Jason just turned to ashes."

"I made a deal with the devil."

Silence filled the room; my father was the first to speak "You're a fool."

"Yes I am, that's what humans are."

He shook his head disappointed "What kind of deal?"

"A favour that he can call upon whenever needed."

"That's a pretty dangerous deal."

"Right now, from my view point it's not" I growled at both Derek and my father "Jason is ashes while the rest of us are alive."

"It was still a risky move" Mariana interjected "But I will help you with whatever favour Lucifer asks of you."

"That's not necessary."

"You saved my life more than once; it's a dept I wish to repay. Besides you're my friend."

"I'm your partner, whatever you do I'm always there" Derek moved to kiss my cheek.

"You are all foolish" my father sighed "But I will always protect my daughter."

"We should get to the hospital."

"If you'll excuse me" my father touched his temple for a quick moment "The counsel wish to see me. Alaina, you've done well."

'_Thank you father'_ I smiled _'Thank you, all of you.'_

Mariana and Derek smiled broadly as they helped me up from the ground. Once we were cleared from the hospital all we could hope for was peace, but for us hunters it seemed to be impossible.

My father made an attempt to be back in my life, which started with getting to know Derek better. The elders liked the interaction between hunter and vampires and wished for my father to be the one to keep the peace between us all. It was a tough job, but he was up for it. Mariana stayed by our side while she practiced her white magic and gradually got stronger. And finally Derek and I continued to protect the city; we started to get calls from other cities asking us to help save their peace as well.


End file.
